La visita de un Ángel Negro
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Que pasa cuando un día tranquilo en la mansión se convierte en una serie de noticias que hace que el Conde entienda sus verdaderos sentimientos por su oscuro mayordomo. '-Soy su prometida mocoso- le mira triunfante/ -q-que?.../ -No estoy celoso!...'
1. Chapter 1

Yujuuu c:

Les traigo mi nuevo Fic y este no se subira completo tal vez me tome una semanitas ya que ando ocupada con la prreparatoria. Espero y les guste mi nueva historia c:

Me encanta esta pareja, espero que les guste y se aceptar Reviews

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece si me perteneciera Ciel se quedaria con Sebastian xD... mejor no que Sebas se quede con migo OwO

XDD Espero que les guste n_n

* * *

Era otra mañana normal en la mansión Phantomhive. Como siempre Ciel se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico en acompañamiento de Sebastian. todo era normal como siempre lo único diferente fue que Meylen interrumpió su paz llegando de la nada.

- L-lo lamento bocchan, pero hay una persona muy insistente en ver a Sebastian-san  
- Sebastian?

- S-si que debería hacer bocchan?  
- tráela aquí al estudio Sebastian la recibirá aquí –venita palpitante en su cien-  
- pánico- e-entendido enseguida

Y después de que Maylen salio despavorida y a velocidad luz de el estudio Ciel miro furioso a Sebastian…

- Ocurre algo?  
- quien te busca?  
- ohh, ahora necesito decirle al joven amo toda mi vida personal?  
- ahh ahora tiene vida personal?, después de lo que hiciste con esa imitación de monja no se de lo que seas capaz…- sonrojo evidente-  
- será acaso que al bocchan le molesta?-sonrisa divertida- lamento decepcionarlo bocchan pero ni yo se quien se-  
- Reveen~~!- entrada estilo Lizzy, se aferra al brazo de Sebastian  
- alto no puedes entrar así- la jalonea de un brazo para que suelte a Sebastian- lo lamento bocchan, apenas escucho la voz de Sebastian-san entro corriendo yo-  
- tu eres… esta bien Maylen, puedes retirarte yo me hago cargo…  
- c-como ordene, con su permiso –sale de la habitación-  
- Reven!- le abraza a punto de caer arriba de el  
- Reven? quien demonios eres y como osas entrar así a mi estudio?  
-mirada furiosa-  
-se pone azul de el miedo- Se-Sebastian que esta pasando aquí?  
- lo lamento bocchan yo…  
- ahhh…- se sienta arriba de Sebastian- bocchan, bocchan, bocchan es todo lo que sabes decir Reven!  
- Reven?, porque te la pasas llamándolo así?. quien eres tu…?  
- bueno bocchan vera, ella es….- la mira de reojo  
-mirada maligna y furiosa, suspira-  
-miedo-*  
-Mi nombre es Lilith, Lilith Enmma.

Era una joven de unos 16 años, cabello negro platino, y ojos color carmín, las puntas de su cabello eran color rojo y este le llegaba debajo de los hombros, su frente era cubrida por un flequillo recto. Llevaba puesto un pequeño chord negro, el cual solo dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su muslo ya que la larga media que traía detenida por un liguero tapaba lo demás. Llevaba botines grises con un pequeño moño rojo en donde se amarraba, traia una blusa gris de tirantes y arriba de esta una negra transparente con encaje.

- Como se te ocurre no decirle nada de nosotros?  
- nosotros?- mira confundido a Sebastian  
- mocoso insolente! jum ¬¬ - abraza a Sebastian por el brazo  
- mocoso!? hey Sebastian explícate ahora!  
- suspira- cuales son sus dudas?  
-Quien es ella? de donde demonios salio?, porque esta aquí?, porque te llama reven?, es un demonio?, y si es así porque esta aquí?- termino de decir agitado porque hablo demasiado rápido y sin parara-… y..- desvió la mirada algo sonrojado- porque se la pasa todo el rato aferrada de tu brazo?  
-ríe divertido por lo ultimo- bueno bocchan, como dijo su nombre es Lilith Enmma, no se como se entero de donde me encontraba ahora si llevo demasiado tiempo sin verla, me llama Reven porque con ese nombre se me conocía antes de que usted me llamara Sebastian Michaelis, si, si es un demonio, uno conocido como AkumaTenshi, o ángel de la muerte, mensajero de los 3 mundos, el cielo, la sociedad de shinigamis y nuestro hogar el Infierno, es un demonio neutral, y a… bueno- la mira de reojo, ella le regresa una mirada furiosa como advertencia-  
- ella que?- le toma un sorbo a el te  
- bueno, ella es mi prometida- sonríe nervioso mientras la señala  
- escupe el te sorprendido- ella es tu que?!  
- soy su prometida mocoso!- le mira triunfante

Continuara...

* * *

Yeii Terminando con el primer capi c:

Que les pareció?

reviews?

Espero le higa gustado disculpen los horrores de ortografía, si hay por ahí xD, Menko se retira por el momento nos leemos en el proximo capi °3°/ matta nee~~

Menko Fuera*


	2. Capitulo 2

Regrese con la siguiente parte del capitulo :33 asjdhbajkdshadk

En este capitulo todo se pone mas emocionante y se revelan cosas aun mas emocionantes :33

Espero que les guste y se vale dejar reviews son gratis ;w;

XDD

* * *

En el capitulo anterior... (esto se siente como telenovela o prograa mal pagado XD)

- ella que?- le toma un sorbo a el te  
- bueno, ella es mi prometida- sonríe nervioso mientras la señala  
- escupe el te sorprendido- ella es tu que?!  
- soy su prometida mocoso!- le mira triunfante

...

- porque rayos no me dijiste algo así?!  
- bueno al bocchan nunca me pregunto de mi vida personal y eso estuvo bien así vivimos felices, además llevo siglos sin verla, supuse que lo olvidaría…  
- siglos?, ahora que lo pienso, que edad tienes en realidad Sebastián?  
- b-bueno..  
- los demonios envejecemos muy muy lento – interrumpió la chica- un siglo para nosotros apenas seria como un año para ustedes, no obstante…- dijo arrimándose a la ventana mirando hacia fuera- algunos demonios pueden tomar la forma que quieran  
- entonces, su edad es..?- aja hablo en plural, esa chica había captado su atención, de estar de un estado igual al de lizzy paso a uno completamente de seriedad  
- 21 siglos…  
- 19 siglos  
Dijeron sonriendo feliz de la vida en con un fondo rosa lleno de florecitas y destellos

- de donde salio eso…- dijo Ciel sudando una gotita estilo anime- eso es demasiado y aun se ven tan jóvenes…  
- Los humanos son existencias pobres, si alcanzan una edad de 80 años es un milagro, mueren de todo…- dijo con una mirada llena de melancolía y frustración que no paso desapercibida por el mayordomo- viven de cualquier cosa, aman de la nada y después sufren por ese amor… solo sirven para alimentarnos a nosotros los demonios-caminaba de un lado a otro despreocupada tocando todo aquello a su alcance-  
Sebastian la seguía con la mirada confundido por el porque de sus palabras  
- Como sea- dijo ignorando completamente las palabras de la joven- cuanto puede vivir un demonio?

Al decir esto los otros dos lo miraron con terror abriendo los ojos sorprendidos y después un ambiente oscuro, y depresivo los inundo…

-el demonio mas viejo tiene 900 mil años..o tal vez… mas- dijo sudando frió-  
- y aun así papa se ve tan joven…- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y haciendo circulitos en el suelo y disimuladamente cuando nadie le hizo caso su mirada paso de una de sorpresa y miedo a una llena de tristeza  
Esto no paso desapercibida por Sebastian que llevaba tiempo observando su extraño comportamiento  
- espera ella dijo 'papa'?- miro confuso a Sebastian esperando una respuesta  
- vera bochan, aquí en el mundo de los humanos la sociedad se separa en grupos- dijo sacando una pizarra de la nada y acomodándose unos anteojos que saco de su bolsillo- Primero esta la realeza- dijo señalando el diagrama en la pizarra- después esta la realeza, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los barrios pobres- le dio la vuelta a la pizarra, en la parte de atrás se encontraba otro diagrama- En el infierno es técnicamente igual, a nosotros se nos separa por rangos S, A, B, C…  
- los rango S..- interrumpió- somos demonios de descendencia directa del Rey de el infierno, también somos aquellos con alto nivel de fuerza y con la capacidad de tomar la forma que queramos…  
-…. continuando-interrumpió a la chica- los Rango A, son aquellos que únicamente tienen una gran cantidad de poder, mas sin embargo, no tanto como para tomar diferentes formas, las gárgolas y los monstruos son un ejemplo; los Rango B, son débiles en si no son capaces ni siquiera de pensar por si solos; y los rango C, son débiles, ilusos, y solo les gusta divertirse y asustar a la gente, no sirven de mucho ya que pueden poseer algo de bondad en ellos.  
- entonces ustedes son de alto rango?  
- si –sonríe-  
- ambos somos Rango S, Reven es un demonio cuervo y yo un Ángel de la Muerte, Reven por su poder y descendencia, y yo por mi poder, descendencia, y claro belleza..  
- descendencia? Sebastian tiene algo así?  
- si mocoso insolente, es uno de los sucesores al trono y mi prometido  
- suceso.. que?  
- rechace esa oferta desde que mis padres dejaron_ ese_ mundo…  
- pero sabes que papa quiere eso!  
- papa? de nuevo con eso.. quien es tu padre?  
- Niño creías que eras el único importante aquí?- sonríe de medio lado-  
- Lilith…-suda frió  
- Soy la hija de el Rey de los demonios, Soy la hija de el Rey Yami del infierno…-sonrisa  
- eres una princesa!?- sorprendido-  
- sip –sonríe feliz  
- suspira- volviendo a esto Lilith porque esta aquí?  
-suspira- quiero que rompas el contrató con el mocoso- señala a Ciel con desinterés  
- Que?- abrió los ojos de sobremanera sorprendido- porque lo haría?  
- Antes de ser Sebastian Michaelis, cuando eras Reven, tomabas el alma de las personas con o sin contrato ahora ya pasaron 4 años y aun estas atado a este niño tu…  
- Me rehusó!-interrumpió Ciel, encarando a Lilith y poniéndose frente a Sebastian- esto…!- dijo poniendo la mano sobre el pecho de su mayordomo y por inercia cerro su puño aforrándose a el- esto me pertenece.. este peón es de mi propiedad, mientras la marca de mi ojo siga ahí, hasta que desaparezca, el por ahora me pertenece!- la miro con furia y temor ante lo que el mismo había dicho  
- tu lo dijiste…- dijo haciendo a Ciel hacia un lado y acercándose a Sebastian robándole un beso- por ahora el te pertenece, me voy, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí vendré por ti tenlo en mente sebastian- sonríe  
- no he dicho que tengas derecho de regr..  
- byebye..- salto por la ventana y desapareció de su vista  
- esa demonio…  
-suspira pesadamente- bocchan es casi hora del almuerzo desea que se..  
- no tengo hambre, he perdido el apetito..-interrumpió- déjame solo aun tengo cosas que hacer ve y encárgate de los quehaceres de la mansión te llamare si necesito algo  
- sonríe- como desee me retiro

Sebastian salio tranquilamente, dejando a ciel en un estado que ni el mismo comprendía, la palabra 'prometida' que ella y Sebastian habían pronunciado resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza y además cuando vio que aquel demonio le robaba un beso a su mayordomo una fuerza punzante inundo su pecho, esperen.. 'corazón' que hacia el pensando en sentimientos, que hacia llenándose la cabeza con preguntas que ni el mismo conocía la respuesta, que hacia teniendo raros sentimientos hacia Sebastian.. no mejor dicho hacia un demonio.  
Se maldijo a si mismo y suspiro pesadamente le esperaba un pesado día y lo que era peor esa demonio dijo que regresaría. Salio de su estudio y camino dirigiéndose a un lugar donde nadie le molestara y se pudiera relajar un momento. Salio al enorme jardín trasero y se sentó bajo el árbol que se encontraba mas lejano por ser el mas grande y hermoso del jardín. Comenzaba a relajarse pero una vocecita irritante para el lo saco de su instantánea paz.

- *tarareando una canción*  
- quien esta ahí? –se puso de pie y miro una rama del árbol de donde provenía esa voz  
- hey mocoso!- saludo saltando de la rama donde se encontraba sentada.  
- tu!- la señalo acusante con una venita en su cien- no te habías ido?  
- eres muy gruñón Ciel- dijo divertida con una sonrisa en su boca  
- como te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre así como así!  
- hay vamos, eres un niño-ríe divertida- llámame Lili, eso no importa mucho o si?- sonríe  
-suspira pesadamente- y bien, porque sigues aquí.. si buscas a tu 'prometido'- dijo con total arrogancia- esta haciendo su trabajo, así que búscalo otro día- y se volvió a sentar bajo el árbol  
- bueno esta vez no vine a buscarlo a el- se sienta junto a Ciel- vine a contarte la verdad detrás de ese supuesto matrimonio.. entre Rev.. es decir Sebastian y yo  
- verdad?  
- que estemos comprometidos es algo que yo le obligo a decir desde que somos pequeños, y por alguna razón se volvió una costumbre, si no decía que era su novia o su prometida, terminaba recibiendo una paliza de mi parte- ríe melancólicamente  
- pero.. porque- sintió como si una enorme carga se fuera de sus hombros, pero aun algo le intrigaba  
- Cuando yo era joven, siempre fui molestada por los demás demonios de cualquier clase, era muy odiada en aquel entonces, así que se me ocurrió que sebastian fuera mi novio, si tenia a uno de los demonios mas poderosos como mi novio seria algo mas respetada y as burlas se irían  
- pero si eres la hija del rey, porque te faltarían al respeto de esa manera?  
- El y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, el había perdido a sus padres y había regresado al infierno y bueno yo.. lo había perdido todo- mirada triste-  
-todo..? regresado? que quieres decir?  
- yo hace mucho tiempo.. fui un ser humano común y corriente  
- q-que?..

continuara...

* * *

& aquí termina el segundo capitulo :33

Que les parece la historia les esta gustando OwO?

Dejen reviews son gratis y ademas les regalare un taco.. ok no xDD

Quieren Spoiler de lo que pasara en el próximo capi?

Aquí les dejo un pedacito para que sufran y se emocionen XDD

_"- si realizas un contrato con un demonio, pero por una u otra razón después de que el contrato se realizo el no se come tu alma, te acecina y te da a beber de su sangre en el ultimo momento, renacerás como demonio _  
_-sorprendido-_  
_- El demonio con el que hice un contrato.. el era el hermano menor de Sebastian… su nombre era Kyuno_  
_- abre los ojos de sobremanera- hermano…? "_

nyanyanyanya :33

Nos leemos en el próximo Capi

Menko Fuera~*


	3. Capitulo 3

Heyy Minna san :33

Como estan OwO a que los deje en la mejor parte XD soy mala por tardarme tanto pero eh estado ocupada con la preparatoria ewe

Espero y les este gustando x)

Bien continuemos con el capitulo ewe :33

* * *

- pero si eres la hija del rey, porque te faltarían al respeto de esa manera?

- El y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, el había perdido a sus padres y había regresado al infierno y bueno yo.. lo había perdido todo- mirada triste-  
-todo..? regresado? que quieres decir?  
- yo hace mucho tiempo.. fui un ser humano común y corriente

- q-que?  
- si realizas un contrato con un demonio, pero por una u otra razón después de que el contrato se realizo el no se come tu alma, te acecina y te da a beber de su sangre en el ultimo momento, renacerás como demonio  
-sorprendido-  
- El demonio con el que hice un contrato.. el era el hermano menor de Sebastian… su nombre era Kyuno  
- abre los ojos de sobremanera- hermano…?  
-asienta- en ese entonces mi padrastro me obligaba a prostituirme, y mi madre no creía en las acciones que cometía mi padre, menospreciándome a mi… yo conocía a Sebastian y a su hermano en aquel entonces.. ellos vivian como humanos junto a su madre y padre mas sin embargo no sabia que eran demonios, pero un día, fui atacada por alguien antes de que comenzara a 'trabajar'… ese demonio.. el hermano de Sebastian, se aprovechó de eso y yo caí en su trampa…

#FlashBack#

-jadeos- umm b-basta.. ahg…ah~

-la acorrala contra la pared tocando su cuerpo con mas lasividad que antes-

-d-dejame... ah ah...

-penetrandola aun con mas fuerza, sujetando sus caderas con mas posesibidad, su brutaleza estaba al maximo pronto llegaria al climax-

-b-basta...kya ahh ag... -grito ahogado-  
- la tira al piso, chasquea la lengua-  
-mirada furiosa- b-bastardo!..-al bordo del llanto-  
-toma- le avienta el dinero a la cara-.. no serviste de mucho… mejora la próxima vez…

Salio de un callejón oscuro. La chica solo se quedo sentada en el piso con golpes y marcas por doquier, su ropa se encontraba rasgada y desacomodada. Se puso de pie como pudo con ayuda de la pared, temblaba de ira.  
Se dirigía a su 'trabajo' para encargarse de 'ese' trabajo que la obligaba a hacer su padrastro, iba tarde así que caminaba deprisa sin prestar mucha atención, de lo que no se percato fue de que un hombre la seguía y sabia lo que hacia por las noches. La retuvo y se la llevo a un callejón, ahí la hizo trabajar a la fuerza y se fue sin mas diciéndole que era una inútil.  
Se sentía muerta en vida, desde que ese hombre se había emparejado con su madre las cosas iban aun peor que antes. Su madre la culpaba de la muerte de si padre biológico y metida en el alcohol se encontró con un 'buen' hombre que en realidad era, el líder de una club donde se prostituían chicas. Ahí comenzó su infierno. Si llegaba tarde al club además de que la hacían trabajar el doble, su padre terminaba golpeándola. Callo arrodillada llorando a mas no poder sufría y mucho y nadie la comprendía, sus únicos amigos no lo sabían y jamas se los diría seria indignante y además tal vez jamas le volverían a hablar.  
Intento pararse aun temblando por todos esos sentimientos encontrados, pero no podía, apenas intento dar un paso se derrumbo, pero no cayo al piso

- K-kyuno…  
- Ross-san estas bien..  
- pánico- t-tu l-lo viste…  
-verlo- sonrisa maléfica- lo se todo.. estas 'sucia' no es así, desde hace mucho…  
- y-yyo…  
-ríe divertido- de que te preocupas Ross-san-sonríe de lado- yo te puedo ayudar..  
- ayu-dar?  
- sep- camino rodeándola varias veces viendo su mirada perdida, la abrazo por la espalda y lamió su oreja mientras le hablaba en susurro- nee, no estas harta de esto? , yo tengo una idea, yo termino con todo tu sufrimiento a cambio de que tu me des algo…  
-con…todo?  
- si, con los hombres que te han causado dolor, con esa destrozada.. bueno ni familia se le puede decir.. yo puedo desaparecer todo aquello que te de dolor, con solo una cuota mínima…-camina a su alrededor para verla de frente-  
-que..que es?  
- haz un contrato con migo, y yo destruiré todo aquello que te disguste, seguiré tus ordenes, sea cual sea, y estaré incondicional mente a tu lado, con el simple hecho de que cuando termine el porque del contrato.. me quedo con una mínima cosa…  
- que…?  
- tu alma.. tu alma, a cambio de destruir todo aquello que te lastima- la abraza por la cintura pegándola mas hacia el- fácil no..-sonríe-  
- acepto..-dijo llena de rencor y odio- hago un contrato con tigo!  
- ríe divertido- vez que era fácil, ahora, Lady de que manera tengo que desaparecer todo aquello que odias?  
- deben morir… todas esas personas, deben desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…  
- bien dicho…- sus ojos brillaron mas intensamente  
Alejo sus cabellos de su cuello y lo mordió, ella soltó un grito ahogado de dolor que pronto fue callado por un apasionante beso por parte del demonio, la sangre que escurría por su cuello se contuvo formando el sello de el contrato que habían realizado.

#Fin del FlashBack#

- destruimos a mucha gente, los hombres que iban al club, siempre pedían lo mismo, por eso no fue difícil acabar con todas aquellas personas.. después de aproximadamente un año de que el contrato se había realizado… solo faltaba acecinar a 2 personas, 2 personas que eran la causa principal de mi sufrimiento

#FlasBackON#

La sangre inundo el lugar, el descuartizado cuerpo de su madre yacía frente a ella, sintió un fuerte dolor oprimiéndole el pecho cuando Kyuno, comió su alma. su padrastro llego según lo dicho y al ver el lugar lleno de sangre grito de terror, pero se asusto aun mas al ver a su 'hija' con una enorme mancha de sangre cubriéndole la mejilla y la mayor parte de su ropa, pero el silencio inundo el lugar, Kyuno corto su cabeza tan fácilmente, que su grito fue callado a los poco segundos.  
El contrato estaba hecho ahora, solo restaba entregarle su alma a Kyuno.

- esta hecho, Ross-chan-ríe divertido bañado en sangre  
- ah..-menciono como respuesta- me toca mi parte no…  
Se desabrocho el cuello de la blusa dejando al descubierto la marca del contrato. Kyuno se acerco a ella y delineó su cuello en el momento en el que el quitara el sello su alma seria suya pero…

Rossett sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y dirigió una mirada de pánico a Kyuno, agacho la mirada y abrió los ojos aterrada por lo visto, Kyuno le había atravesado el pecho en un punto vital, su vista se nublaba y el aire le faltaba

-P…por…que-dijo tomando el brazo de kyuno en un intento fallido de sacarlo de su pecho  
- bueno eres muy linda..-dijo divertido- creías que te iba dejar morir así como así… si realizas un contrato con un demonio, pero por una u otra razón después de que el contrato se realizo el no se come tu alma, tu renacerás como demonio…-saco su mano de un solo jalón de su pecho y de un movimiento se despojo de el exceso de sangre en su mano

Rossett seguía tirada en el piso, cono una herida muy profunda en su pecho, sus ojos pesaban, el aire le faltaba, sentía un dolor insoportable y un liquido rojo espeso comenzó salir de su boca; Kyuno se corto a si mismo la mano y succiono gran cantidad de su sangre… Cargo a Rossett y de un tosco y forzado beso hizo que se bebiera su sangre.

- tu serás mi juguete…

Fue lo ultimo que recordó cuando cerro sus ojos, despertó en un lugar diferente y total mente extraño para ella. Se puso de pie y vio a Kyuno sentado en la otra sala, de alguna manera sintió pánico al oír las palabras que pronuncio corrió y se vio al espejo mas cercano, sus ojos ya no eran azules eran de un color carmín que identificaba muy bien, la marca del contrato se transformo en una especie de tatuaje que, según lo que kyuno hablaba era su propia marca de contrato y que esta se vería en el cuerpo de un humano cuando ella realizara un contrato, y de nueva manera sintió un gran odio, una gran ira hacia una persona.. no hacia un demonio  
- Ahora estaremos juntos toda la eternidad…-dijo abrazándola por la espalda  
- eso ni en tus sueños bastardo! esto no estaba en el contrato!  
- pues ahora lo esta te guste o no –rió divertido

Rossett se enfureció grito de ira y de la nada un par de alas negras apareció en su espalda, con solo mover su mano la cabeza de kyuno rodó por el piso.  
Se asusto ante los hechos y comenzó a llorar…. lloraba de impotencia de, de terror, ella ahora era un demonio, que se supone que haría, y además era incapaz de medir su fuerza, como demonios eso era posible!?

-Lamento los hechos…  
Dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta, ella se puso de pie en guardia y por alguna razón se paralizo al ver a la persona frente a sus ojos, era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro amarrado a una coleta baja, ojos color carmín y desprendía una gran fuerza una impotente fuerza que hacia que te paralizaras al instante  
- tienes una gran fuerza Rossett Limerproof… lamento lo que este demonio ha hecho su familia ya se hizo cargo… se llevo acabo un juicio, sus padres tomaron el lugar de ese chico y murieron… su hermano ahora vive con migo, el era mi sobrino  
- k-Kyuno… eso quiere decir que la Familia Crow ha muerto!-dijo asustada  
- solo los cabeza de la familia, su hijo y hermano mayor de Kyuno Crow, sigue con vida... por ahora…-dijo caminando hacia ella y abrazándola protectoramente- es tiempo de que olvides todo esto.. ahora eres mi hija…  
- hija..?  
-soy el rey de el infierno, Yami, y a partir de este momento tu dejas de ser Rossett Limeproof, para ser Lilith… mi hija…  
Y ante lo dicho desaparecieron de ese lugar en una llamarada negra

Continuara ...

* * *

dunanana *jugando the legend of zelda* ajsdhjahsd que les parecio el cap los deje de nuevo en la mejor parte soy cruel xD lml ok no

Me senti toda una pervertida escribiendo esa parte del 'fash back' (normalmente no hay lemon en mis historias eweUu, no estoy lista psicologimente para escribirlo TT w TT) ok no xD

Aqui un spiler OwO:

_" - así que…- hablo solo por hablar- tu y Lili no están comprometidos?_  
_- Lili? espere como lo sabe, y porque ese informalismo con ella?_  
_- se sonroja ante lo dicho- olvídalo.._  
_- bocchan, usted no.._  
_- no estoy celoso!- grito frustrado mas para si que para sebastian- ah?- y se sonrojo como un tomate ante lo dicho aquello no venia ni al caso porque lo dijo "_

Dunanana :33 XD estoy traumada con ese sonidito de cuando encuentras cosas, la cosa se pone cada vez mejor :)!

Dejen Reviews son tacos y aparte recibiran un taco por cada que dejen ... XD asfadsads ok no pero son gratis T w T

;33 gracias por los que si han dejado reviews me motivan a seguir subiendo la historia :)

Nos leemos en el proximo cap :)

Matta nee! *sigue jugando con TLoZ*

*Menko Fuera~~*

**((.Disculpen las faltas de ortografía nwn.))**


	4. Capitulo 4

Hellow!~

Regreso con el nuevo Capi asdasd la historia esta llegando a su fin u/w/u, espero y esten disfrutando de ella que me esmere mucho en hacerla XDD

Espero y les guste el cap c:

Por cierto contiene SPOILERS de el manga ewe si no lo han visto.. veanlo! OwO la historia esta que arde y esta aun en emicion aparte el anime solo sige el manga en la historia de Jack el Destripador(Madame Red), lo demas es original del anime, pero el manga si esta muy emocionante y trae mas CielxSebastian que el anime OwO *FujoshiModeOn*

XD

Bueno a leer...

* * *

**-Lamento los hechos…

Dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta, ella se puso de pie en guardia y por alguna razón se paralizo al ver a la persona frente a sus ojos, era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro amarrado a una coleta baja, ojos color carmín y desprendía una gran fuerza una impotente fuerza que hacia que te paralizaras al instante  
- tienes una gran fuerza Rossett Limerproof… lamento lo que este demonio ha hecho su familia ya se hizo cargo… se llevo acabo un juicio, sus padres tomaron el lugar de ese chico y murieron… su hermano ahora vive con migo, el era mi sobrino  
- k-Kyuno… eso quiere decir que la Familia Crow ha muerto!-dijo asustada  
- solo los cabeza de la familia, su hijo y hermano mayor de Kyuno Crow, sigue con vida... por ahora…-dijo caminando hacia ella y abrazándola protectoramente- es tiempo de que olvides todo esto.. ahora eres mi hija…  
- hija..?  
_ soy el rey de el infierno, Yami, y a partir de este momento tu dejas de ser Rossett Limeproof, para ser Lilith… mi hija…  
Y ante lo dicho desaparecieron de ese lugar en una llamarada negra

#FlashBackOff#*

- poco después me reencontré con Reven y al parecer el se sentía culpable, así que se volvió un gran amigo y alguien muy importante en mi vida pero aun así las burlas siguieron y de ahí nació ese 'compromiso' entre el y yo…-sonrió  
Ciel estaba en shock no sabia que hacer o que decir era todo simplemente impactante como para que fuera verdad, sin darse cuenta el sol se ponía, cuanto tiempo hablaron

- aun así el nunca me hizo caso a mi, me le confesé un montón de veces pero nada.. el siempre decía que buscaba aquella alma que le causara interés, que le divirtiera obtenerla y que al mismo tiempo deseara- miro a ciel  
- y_yo?- se señalo a si mismo incrédulo  
- si tu, Ciel Phantomhive  
- se sonroja-  
- suspira- se hace tarde, de seguro Sebastian te busca, tengo asuntos que atender tal vez me vuelvas a ver por aquí, es divertido visitarlos, a y no le digas que te conté todo esto…-se pone de pie- oye, te tengo una pregunta…  
-cual…?- de igual manera se puso de pie  
-Porque no hablas y dejas esa lucha constante, sentimientos = pensamientos estúpidos…  
- q-que?- gimió nervioso, recargándose en el gran tronco del árbol  
-tu…-dijo acercándose a el- te has enamorado -dijo encarandolo, de la nada aparecieron unas enormes alas negras, se acerco mas a su cara y quedo a pocos centímetros de ella- y de un demonio- dijo divertida  
-rojo a mas no poder-  
- adiós, nos vemos Ciel-dio un salto y sus alas comenzaron a moverse elevándola poco a poco, emprendió vuelo y se detuvo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Ciel- piensa en lo que te eh dicho y déjate ya de cosas absurdas- grito antes de desaparecer de la vista de ciel

Nuevas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, 'te has enamorado.. y de un demonio', aquello era lo que menos quería escuchar, porque? porque el lo sabia, el Orgulloso Conde Ciel Phantomhive, había caído en los encantos de su mayordomo pero desde cuando…

- cuando…-pensó en voz alta.. y de la nada la respuesta llego

Todo comenzó después de viajar por el crucero con Lizzy, y que las muñecas bizarras de Undeteker atacaran el barco  
En el momento que vio la cara de desesperación de Sebastian, por no dejarlo caer, el que lograra protegerlo a toda costa y cayera recibiendo el mayor daño el, ahí se dio cuenta, cuando sus ropas se tiñeron de la sangre de su mayordomo ahí, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo especial que era, en diferentes términos, Sebastian para el.

-Bocchan?- pronuncio Sebastian, sacando de sus vagos pensamientos a su joven amo  
- eh?-respondió aun aturdido por su gran caos mental  
- se encuentra bien?, lo he estado buscando casi todo el dia, nunca sale aquí se encuentra bien?  
- a si, que pasa?  
- bueno ya es tarde desea cenar algo ligero?  
- no solo llévame algo de leche a la alcoba estoy cansado..- comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión  
- entendido  
- así que…- hablo solo por hablar- tu y Lili no están comprometidos?  
- Lili? espere como lo sabe, y porque ese informalismo con ella?  
- se sonroja ante lo dicho- olvídalo..  
- bocchan, usted no..  
- no estoy celoso!- grito frustrado mas para si que para sebastian- ah?- y se sonrojo como un tomate ante lo dicho aquello no venia ni al caso porque lo dijo

Camino mas rápido hacia su alcoba la abrió toscamente y le grito a Sebastian..

- tráeme la leche aquí.. quiero descansar ya..- azota la puerta

Sebastian no sabia el porque de las actitudes de su amo, estaba inusualmente inquieto… suspiro cansado y fue a cumplir las ordenes de su amo.  
Después de aroparlo para que durmiera, de que descansara, y que se bebiera 2 tazas de leche lo arropo en su cama y espero como ya era costumbre, hasta que Ciel durmiera

- Sebastian…  
- si?  
- tu.. que sientes por Lilith?  
-sonríe divertidamente- esta preocupado por eso?  
-umm.. tal vez, ella quería que rompiéramos el contrato, la vi una vez mas en el jardín..  
- en el jardín, no note su presencia, no por nada es la princesa y comandante general de el ejercito del infierno… cuando ocurrió eso?  
- antes de que tu llegaras y yo dijera incoherencias- se acomoda dándole la espalda- ella me dijo que fue humana, y .. como se transformo en demonio..  
-sorprendido- porque Lilith le contaría algo así …- suspira- así que ya sabe quien la transformo en demonio…?  
- se sienta para ver a sebastian- era tu hermano no?  
- si, el estaba lleno de ira odio y reproche hacia la familia, sus deseos eran egoístas y finalmente termino haciendo lo que le hizo a lili  
- pero porque tus padres…  
- mis padres se sintieron decepcionados por las acciones de mi hermano.. simplemente creyeron que muriendo ellos se solucionaría todo-suspira cansado- me dejaron a mi para convertirme en el próximo líder de la familia, pero lo hable con el Rey.. y decidí no procrearla de nuevo, el estuvo de acuerdo y las cosas están como están ahora..  
- ya veo…- bajo la mirada y se mantuvo mirando pensativamente a la nada  
- bocchan?, ella le comento algo mas?  
- no.. buenas noches…  
- buenas noches….

Los dos meses pasaron, y la visita de Lilith casi quedaba olvidada, una noche de otoño mientras Ciel tomaba el te en el jardín algo inusual ocurrió

*sonidos de una cancion a lo lejos*

- una cancion?  
- pusiste el tocadiscos o algo?  
- no…  
- Sebastian-san u-una mujer.. en el árbol a el fondo del jardín!  
- esa voz…  
- es…

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección a aquella sonora voz que conforme avanzaban mas y mas cerca se distinguía aquella canción…

"You call it all but the Word won't give it to  
Your eyes have close but have got to go on  
Ever since I've come you been whole  
I tell you what, There nothing behind us…

- Ella es…  
- Lilith!

" Inori ga mou todokanu nara  
Hakobuneni nosete naga sou  
Shitsumu itami no ato modokare imma  
Ahh~  
Anata wa modoku asamashiki shirabeni  
Nando to naku damasarete wa  
Aruite  
Yureru arishi hi no omokage  
hizamu basho wa doko ni mo naku  
Kasunde  
nani wo atae ushinau no katogireta ito wa tada  
Aoki kanata e  
Towa ni kanata e…"

- Lili!  
- ah Ciel! Sebastian…-dijo saltando de la rama del árbol cayendo cerca de ambos  
- canta muy bonito señorita  
- gracias… no sabia que tenia espectadores…  
- regresen a sus labores chicos, yo me hago cargo- sonríe-  
- entendido!

Después de que todos se fueron guiados por Sebastian, y de que Ciel se relajara un poco porque ellos no preguntaron nada miro a Lilith y hablo

- Vamos a mi..  
- podemos quedarnos aquí?, solo vengo de paso…  
- ? como quieras… por cierto eres una chica, cúbrete un poco mas.. dijo algo sonrojado al mirar el atuendo de esta..  
- ahhh esta mal- dijo como reproche pero divertida

Traía puesto una falda de volados negra, con un lindo corsé de igual color con lindos bordados no muy llamativos en gris, medias color negro transparentes, y zapato bajo a modo valeriana de ballet, abrochado hasta el chamorro color rojo… su largo cabello negro se encontraba recogido en una coleta completa, que lo complementaba un tocado de plumas y adornos colgantes no muy llamativos rojos.

- como sea..- dijo algo frustrado- esa canción?  
- la solía cantar cuando era humana..-sonríe- la escribió mi padre biológico cuando vivía, la escribió para mi, esa y otra cancion…-sonríe  
- cantas.. bien…  
- sorprendida- gracias- sonríe

Sebastian regreso unos cuantos minutos después, miro a Ciel y luego se dirigió a Lilith

- ah que has venido esta vez?  
-suspira- Reven…-le miro a los ojos- tu sabes que significa esto no es así…?- libero sus alas, antes negras.. ahora se veían grises y opacas.  
- n-no eran negras?- dijo Ciel confundido  
- eso.. porque no dijiste algo tan importante antes!?

Por un momento a Ciel le pareció haber visto pánico en el rostro de Sebastian.

- que esta pasando aquí?  
- tu..-dijo el joven mayordoma algo mas calmado- tu estas muriendo- dijo mirándola a los ojos…  
- Que!?, porque?  
- Soy un Ángel de la Muerte-sonríe- la razón por la que no habremos muchos es que esa raza se crea a base de humanos que por alguna u otra razón fueron transformados en demonio y terminaron en las mismas condiciones que yo, además nuestro plazo de vida es muy corto… no exceder los 20 siglos…  
- significa que tu.. estas muriendo porque vas a exceder tu plazo de vida?  
- Yami-sama lo sabe?  
- no, escape de casa hace algunos meses en tu búsqueda quería verte de nuevo… sonríe es hora de volver… Cerberos!

Grito a la nada y una enorme sombra negra se apresuro a acercarse a ella, Sebastian se percato de ello, tomo a Ciel y salto unos metros atrás..  
Hizo su aparición un enorme perro negro, un rosguailer aun mas grande que pluto, con unos ojos rojo intenso…

-Reven.. ha pasado tiempo.. tu contratista?  
- ah cerberos, si es el Conde Phantomhive…  
- Cerberos  
- Lilith-sama, llevo meses buscándola, deje de ocultar su presencia, Yami-sama esta preocupado..  
- lo se. y lo siento… Cerberos.. llévame a casa por favor…

De un salto al lomo de Cerberos, miro a Ciel y Sebastian y sonrío

- espero verlos pronto…

Cerberos corrió desapareciendo de la vista de los otros 2.

- eso fue.. una despedida?  
- tal vez..  
- Seb-..

Ciel se sorprendió al ver a cara de su mayordomo, era de melancolía y tristeza, y pensó que lo alucinaba pero del rostro de su fiel mayordomo cayo una gotita de sus ojos, el demonio-mayordomo que miraba por donde había desaparecido su vieja amiga de la infancia parecía perdido y fuera de si…

-Volvamos dentro se hará tarde…- toma Sebastian de la mano y lo guía hacia al entrada  
- bocchan…- aprieta el agarre de las manos- si…

Continuara...

* * *

Waaa al fin pude subir el siguiente Capi *-*

Les gusto? A mi si, es de mis favoritos :I

Por cierto si se preguntan cual es la canción es Kanata e/On my way de Yuya Matsushita, la canción sale durante el Musical I de Kuroshitsuji, les recomiendo que lo vean, los 2 musicales que hay están muy entretenidos c:

Ahora la parte buena SPOILER del siguiente y penultimo Cap OwO :

"_- Ciel, si olvidas lo que dije me pondré triste.._  
_- yo no me atrevo a decirlo…_  
_- miedoso..-dijo retadoramente_  
_- Q-que?- chasque la lengua irritado- Sebastian, acércate un poco…- dijo irritado_  
_- bocchan?- dijo agachándose un poco para encarar a ciel_  
_- miedoso- volvió a decir divertida lilith-_  
_- ven!-lo jala de la chaqueta para que se acerque mas_  
_- ¡?_

_..."_

Nyaaa~ heheh OwO el spoiler de esta vez estubo bueno, supongo que ya sabran que paso O/w/O pero aun asi se los dejare a la imaginacion y aun no les diere xD

Bueno me despido! (°w°)7 nos leemos en el proximo Capi OwO

Matta nee~~


	5. Capitulo 5

Tachan c:

& aquí el nuevo capi :33

Estuve sin internet todo este tiempo :c lo siento por eso no pude subir el capitulo nuevo :c

Espero que les guste jojo OwO

A leer~~ x33

* * *

- eso fue.. una despedida?

- tal vez..  
- Seb-..

Ciel se sorprendió al ver a cara de su mayordomo, era de melancolía y tristeza, y pensó que lo alucinaba pero del rostro de su fiel mayordomo cayo una gotita de sus ojos, el demonio-mayordomo que miraba por donde había desaparecido su vieja amiga de la infancia parecía perdido y fuera de si…

-Volvamos dentro se hará tarde…- toma Sebastian de la mano y lo guía hacia al entrada  
- bocchan…- aprieta el agarre de las manos- si…

El tiempo transcurrió de nuevo, el invierno ya había hecho su aparición, todo en la mansión era tranquilo era tarde todos dormían…  
una melodiosa voz hizo presencia, paso desapercibida por todos menos por 2 personas que la reconocieron de inmediato.  
Ciel y Sebastian salieron corriendo de sus respectivas habitaciones en dirección de donde provenía esa voz.  
En medio del pasillo oscuro ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo

- bocchan  
-sebastian!  
- escuche una voz- dijeron al mismo tiempo…  
- póngase esto- le da su saco- proviene del patio..

" Kagayaku sora no shinjimani wa  
watashi niwa ga aru  
itsuka anata ga todoritsuki  
Miri wa no kanata ni…"

- esa voz…

"… Sayonara ni dotto wa aenai anata dakara  
itoshi kuru wo shiku yoru wa mune wo o kuru youni  
Kagayaku sora no shinjimani wa  
Anata no ie ga aru  
tsuki wo ochiru yami no mukou  
mina moto wakaeru  
Hasanai michii…"

- umm.. hola ha pasado tiempo, he venido a despedirme…

Era una mujer no mayor de 35 años, llevaba un largo vestido negro…

- quien eres…- pregunto confuso el mayordomo…  
- supongo que así no me reconocen- sonríe melancólicamente  
Lili..- susurro ciel incrédulo  
- como?  
-sorprendida- así que me reconociste Ciel- sonríe  
- eres Lili verdad de eso no hay duda pero porque… te vez mayor…  
- sonríe- mi vida se consume rápidamente

Dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era una ancianita

-Lilith!- grito preocupado sebastian  
-sonríe- valla, es mas rápido de lo que esperaba… Cerberos…

De la nada cayo del cielo Cerberos

- usted es.. Lilith-sama….  
- porque salio en estas condiciones, su padre  
- esta bien cerberos…

Dijo una voz detrás de ella…

-Papa…

y de nuevo se veía de 19 años.

- usted es..  
- ha pasado tiempo Reven…  
- que hace aquí?  
- ella es terca, le diera permiso o no, vendría a verlos… no es así Rossett?  
- ese nombre…  
- mi nombre humano aun lo recuerda?  
- yo soy quien te nombro lilith como he de olvidar tu verdadero nombre?  
- sonríe- Ciel te presento a un buen amigo… el es el conde Ciel Phantomhive.. ciel el es mi padre-sonríe  
- sorprendido- m-mucho gusto…  
- igualmente, gracias por cuidar de Reven- sonríe..  
- Ciel, nos has olvidado lo que te dije, no?  
- sorprendido-  
- lo olvidaste?  
- no…  
- sonríe- entonces… -hizo una mueca de dolor y se tomo el pecho con fuerza  
- Lili!  
-Lilith-sama

De la nada las alas de lilith aparecieron y ahora, eran blancas

- Lilith…  
- Ciel, si olvidas lo que dije me pondré triste..  
- yo no me atrevo a decirlo…  
- miedoso..-dijo retadoramente  
- Q-que?- chasque la lengua irritado- Sebastian, acércate un poco…- dijo irritado  
- bocchan?- dijo agachándose un poco para encarar a ciel  
- miedoso- volvió a decir divertida lilith-  
- ven!

Sebastian se sorprendió al sentir los labios de su amo sobre los suyos en un torpe y breve beso.

- Listo feliz!- dijo totalmente sonrojado mirando a Lilith y luego dándoosle la espalda a todos  
- Un humano.. beso a… Reven  
Sebastian aun procesaba la información, Lilith sonrío para si, cerro los ojos aun con el entrecejo fruncido y suspiro.  
- con eso me conformo…- dijo tranquila  
-lilith?

- padre, suena irónico, pero siendo un demonio viví mas feliz que siendo humana.. y no hubiera podido pedir un mejor padre, gracias; Cerberos… fuiste mi primer amigo y mi mascota de toda la vida, te he visto crecer, gracias por todo…

- Lilith-sama…- una lagrima cayo pos su enorme ojo  
- Reven… gracias por todo, te pido que no te sigas culpando por lo ocurrido, yo soy feliz ahora, se que te culpabas por las acciones de Kyuno, pero por favor se feliz ahora con Ciel, se que sus sentimientos son mutuos-sonríe mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- y ciel, no nos conocemos mucho pero te has vuelto alguien importante en mi vida… gracias y cuida bien de Reven..

Le dirigió una tierna mirada a Ciel , de un momento a Otro un enorme remolino de plumas la rodeo por completo y cuando se detuvo, solo plumas negras quedaron en el lugar

- ella…- dijo mirando la escena incrédulo..  
- se fue niño..  
- lilith… -suspira pesadamente- fue un gusto verte reven..- toma una pluma del suelo y comienza a quemarse con fuego negro- eres bienvenido cuando quieras al castillo.. nos veremos después- desaparece  
- yami-sama.. creo que también me voy…  
- espera cerberos.. – dijo el joven demonio, camino hacia el y le coloco una pluma negra en su enorme collar  
- sonríe- fue un gusto verte Reven.. cuida de ese niño…- se va corriendo…  
'Ciel gracias por cuidar de el…'  
- bocchan..?  
- que?- dijo cortante agachando la mirada, para que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos  
-suspira- tome…- le da una pluma negra de Lilith  
-… porque yo la querría….?

Ciel abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sebastian lo había callado con un beso lleno de pasio retenida. Al principio no supo que hacer, pero poco a poco correspondió el beso, aforrándose al cuello de sebastian para hacerlo mas profundo, mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura levantándolo un poco.  
Se separaron por falta de aire y se queda viéndose a los ojos unos minutos y ambos solo se limitaron a sonreírse el uno para el otro. Sebastian tomo en sus brazos a su pequeño bocchan y se dirigieron dentro de la mansión donde ambos sabían las cosas ya no serian iguales.  
La nieve continuo cayendo Sebastian y Ciel ya se encontraban dentro de la mansión,pero en la copa de aquel enorme árbol que ahora se encontraba careciente de hojas se oía aun un leve canto, que entonaba una canción.

" You Call it all but the World won't give it to  
you eyes have closed but have got to go on  
ever since I've come you're been whole  
There's nothing behind us  
You have got fellows with your way  
But you didn't know you what way you should go ahead through  
All the way is out  
the ones you loved and go to the leave behind  
They steal your innocence  
Fall in blink but nobody cares…"

- Hasta pronto chicos, les deseo lo mejor- sonrío para si y de un salto desapareció para siempre…

Fin?...

* * *

Como me gusta dejarlos con duda xD

& bien que les pareció el cap, y adivinen esta vez no hay spoiler XD nya aun los dejare con la intriga si lo termino o no OwO

La canción que canta primero es Kagayaku no Sora de Kalafina c: & la segunda de nuevo Kanata e de Yuya Matsushita OwO

Espero que les aiga gustado :33

Nos Leemos O.ó?

*Menko fuera~~

**((.Disculpen las faltas de Ortografia.))**


	6. Capitulo 6

& despues de no cuanto ._. regreso con ahora si el capi final TT w TT gomene por la tardanza pero estaba en examenes y se me complico el poder subir el capi antes OwO

Como siempre espero que les guste n/w/n & que el final sea aceptable OwO

Ahora si A leer! \(OwO)/

* * *

Ciel abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sebastian lo había callado con un beso lleno de pasio retenida. Al principio no supo que hacer, pero poco a poco correspondió el beso, aforrándose al cuello de Sebastian para hacerlo mas profundo, mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura levantándolo un poco.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se queda viéndose a los ojos unos minutos y ambos solo se limitaron a sonreírse el uno para el otro. Sebastian tomo en sus brazos a su pequeño bocchan y se dirigieron dentro de la mansión donde ambos sabían las cosas ya no serian iguales.  
La nieve continuo cayendo Sebastian y Ciel ya se encontraban dentro de la mansión, pero en la copa de aquel enorme árbol que ahora se encontraba careciente de hojas se oía aun un leve canto, que entonaba una canción.

" You Call it all but the World won't give it to  
you eyes have closed but have got to go on  
ever since I've come you're been whole  
There's nothing behind us  
You have got fellows with your way  
But you didn't know you what way you should go ahead through  
All the way is out  
the ones you loved and go to the leave behind  
They steal your innocence  
Fall in blink but nobody cares…"

- Hasta pronto chicos, les deseo lo mejor- sonrío para si y de un salto desapareció para siempre…

# 5 años después#

- bocchan?  
- Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así?-molesto-

5 años habían pasado desde la muerte de Lilith. Las cosas habían cambiado para el conde y el Mayordomo, desde esa noche las cosas ya no fueron igual, ellos habían confesado sus sentimientos y ya no habría manara de ocultarlo.  
Ciel si había cambiado un poco con el paso de los años, era mas alto su rostro era mas afilado pero aun así, aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo sus grandes ojos seguían de alguna manera igual. En cambio Sebastian seguía exactamente igual, solo su cabello creció un poco y este lo amarraba a una coleta baja por detrás.

-suspira- Ciel? -sonrie-  
- a que viniste?  
- a es verdad, tienes visita, el director del orfanato al que le donamos dinero ha venido de visita-sonríe- se encuentra en el jardín trasero  
- Entendido- dijo algo cansado, se puso de pie y dio un gran suspiro, hoy tenia mucho trabajo  
- Ciel…  
- Qu.. – se sonroja

Sebastian lo jalo hacia el y lo beso, desde esa noche hace 4 años las cosas eran así, ese día el se había entregado a su Fiel Mayordomo en cuerpo y alma; y ambos desataron todo ese amor que desde hace tiempo ocultaban el uno por el otro. Ahora eran oficialmente pareja, y llevaban todo ese tiempo junto. El compromiso con Elizabeth se había roto, ella de alguna manera había notado los sentimientos de ambos y respeto la decisión solo se limito a decir:

_-" Si es con Sebastian-san y Ciel es feliz, yo lo seré también, aun así somos primos, vale-sonríe-"_

Sebastian se negó a dejar su puesto como mayordomo, y aunque los demás sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive lo sabían las cosas seguían igual que siempre.  
Caminaban por el pasillo que los dirigía al patio trasero, hablaban de cosas triviales, cuando de repente una canción conocida para ambos llego a sus oídos.

_"… Anata wa moroku asamashiki shirabeni_  
_Nando to naku damasarete wa_  
_Aruite_  
_Yureru arishihi no omokage…"_

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.  
-Esa cancion….!- corre hacia el patio  
- Ciel espera!

_" Hizamu basho wa doko ni mo naku_  
_Kasunde_  
_Nanimo atae ushinauno ka_  
_Togireta ito wa tada_  
_Aoki Kanata e_  
_Toka ni Kanata e…"_

-Liliana baja de ahí ahora mismo!- decía un hombre de mayor edad mirando así la copa de un árbol – Lili…  
- Director.. ocurre algo?- dijo algo agitado  
- Conde Phantomhive, lo lamento-hizo una pequeña en forma de saludo y disculpa- esta muy apegada a mi, cuando vio que subí al carruaje, armo un jaleo y la tuve que traer con migo, y solo me descuide unos minutos y no se como rayos llego ahí  
- Seba..  
- Director!- grito una vosesita desde la copa del árbol- Wa ahí hay gente interesante- salta desde el árbol  
- Liliana!  
- ow..!- la atrapa y ambos caen al piso  
- Conde!  
- Ciel!  
- wahajhaj- ríe divertida- que divertido!, jajaja gracias señor me atrapo!- le mira al los ojos  
- esos ojos…

Era una niña de no mas de 4 años, con ropajes viejos y sucios, iba descalza y tenia manchas de tierra en si cara, manos y pies. Tenia el cabello corto a los hombros negro, y un de el lado izquierdo destacaba un pequeño mechón color rojo muy discreto, y sus ojos eran de color café, pero si los veías bien.. parecían color carmín…

- Se encuentran bien?- dijo Sebastian ayudando a ponerse de pie a Ciel y cargando a la pequeña  
- ohhh~ eres muy alto…-sonríe-  
- Lo siento mucho, ella es muy inquieta, Liliana ven aquí…  
- Director…-hace pucheros  
- Pídeles disculpa a los jóvenes ahora…  
- Lo siento..- dijo agachando la mirada y haciendo pucheros  
- no te preocupes..- dijo Sebastian cargándola de nuevo

La pequeña sonrío y comenzó a platicar bien con Sebastian.

-cuanto lleva en el orfanato?  
- 3 años y medio, cumplirá 5 la próxima semana, la tenemos desde que ella tenia 1 año, al parecer su madre murió, y su abuelo no podía encargarse de ella, así que voto por darla en adopción  
- mmm…- camino en dirección a Sebastian y la niña que jugaban debajo de un árbol, Sebastian la cargo de nuevo y camino hacia Ciel- ocurre algo?  
- nada, te vez bien como padre- sonrío y acaricio la mejilla de la niña  
- se sonroja- a que viene eso!?  
- tu nombre es Liliana no?  
- sip  
- esa canción, quien te la enseño?  
- Mama la cantaba para mi desde que nací.. pero ella murió y cada que me siento triste yo yo ..-lagrimas desbordan  
- Lo entiendo… no llores-sonríe dijo Sebastian limpiándole las pequeñas lagrimitas que quedaron en su mejilla  
- te gustaría quedarte aquí?  
- eh aquí?- dijo tallándose un ojito para dejar de llorar  
- Si-sonríe- me recuerdas a alguien, a una gran amiga mía  
- Ciel..-sonríe

Sebastian la bajo y la niña corrió en dirección al director

- Nee dilector! ellos dicen que si me pedo quedar aquí, pedo si,si,si puedo? -dijo insistente y emocionada  
- Conde usted..?  
- Quiero ser su tutor legal, por favor hagamos el papeleo necesario en mi oficina y le daré el cheque de la mensualidad que le damos como ayuda  
- Conde.. muchas gracias!  
- Sebastian te quedarías con ella mientras arreglo los papeles  
- si  
- así que el hombre grande es Sebastián, y el de parche Ciel  
- Y tu Liliana no?  
- sii! así me dice el director pero me llamo igual que mama…  
- Ese nombre…-sonríe- y si te llamo _Lili_?  
- Lili? si me gusta…  
-sonríe-

Un rato mas tarde regreso Ciel, se encontró con Sebastian y Liliana dormidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, la niña se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Sebastian y recargada en su pecho y el mayor recargado en el tronco del árbol

- ríe divertido- es enserio? despierta  
- eh? Ciel? -adormilado  
- que un adulto duerma así.. no que un demonio duermas así es épico sabes – ríe divertido  
- que ella durmió, es algo cansado lidiar con niños sabes  
- pues tal vez pero ahora ella es nuestra hija –sonríe y le acaricia el cabello- en verdad me recuerda a ella  
- Por eso la adoptaste?  
- no lo se, tal vez..  
- es de esperarse que se parezcan sabes…-suspira y sonrie-  
- que quieres decir..?  
- Los ángeles de la muerte suelen reencarnar como humanos… ella es Lilith, la pequeña me ha dicho que su madre se llamaba así, pero no es su madre si no ella misma..  
-sorprendido- Estupido demonio, porque no lo dijiste antes….-suspira- ahora yo me are cargo de ti y no permitiré que nada malo te pase de nuevo..-sonrie-  
- Ciel?  
- le debo mucho sabes…  
- a Lilith?  
- si, gracias a su terquedad, ambos pudimos decir nuestros verdaderos sentimientos -rie divertido- de una manera muy extraña pero lo hicimos-le mira y sonrie- Vamos dentro, le he dicho a Meylen que arregle una habitación, pero por hoy dormirá con nosotros  
- ohh que buen padre… y supongo que mañana la llevaremos de compras?  
-se sonroja- cállate!

Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, Sebastian solo se limito a sonreír y apretar el agarre. Lo que destacaba en sus manos es que desde hace 4 años 2 anillos iguales iban posados en la mano de cada uno, dando a relucir el fuerte lazo que ahora los unía.  
Y desde ese día la mansión Phantomhive fue diferente y mas ruidosa de lo normal.  
Donde una pequeña niña era la causa de las preocupaciones de la mitad de los sirvientes y de sus padre, donde su vida dio un cambio total y vivía feliz, donde después de un pasado triste al fin podría al fin, ser feliz y donde un montón de aventuras le esperaban en esa enorme Mansión junto a sus nuevos padres.

Fin

* * *

Naruko : *pañuelo en mano llorando enfrente del monitor* a mi me gusto mucho nee san ;u; eso fue hermoso

Menko : hey que haces ahí las personas no te conocen Naruko ._.

Naruko : hashimemaste soy la hermana de Menko, Naruko, dejen Reviews desu~ TT w TT

Menko: =w= no me referia a eso =u=Uu bueno aparte de eso aqui termina esta historia n.n espero que les aiga gustado :DD, y pues mis historias no acaban aquí, escribí 2 hace mas, pero aun están en proceso OwO una es ..

Naruko: nee chan déjalo de sorpresa * sonríe y sale de la habitación*

Menko: eweUu bueno sera una sorpresa OwO, espero que les gustara y pues nos vemos en otras historias próximamente \(OwO)/

Matta nee~~

Menko Fuera~'

**(.Disculpen las faltas de ortografía nun.)**


End file.
